DC Super Hero Girls Wikia:Canon
The canon within a universe is a collection of facts that are considered true when within context or an organization. For example, it is canon that Cyborg goes to Super Hero High; however it is not canon that he is dating anyone, as it hasn't been confirmed in any media. On the DC Super Hero Girls Wikia, we will only accept canon material on the mainspace pages. What is DC Super Hero Girls canon? As said in the above statements, the canon of DC Super Hero Girls is all the information about DC Super Hero Girls which is confirmed to be true by Mattel, DC comics, or other official sources. Our wiki considers no sort of hierarchy to be present within the canon of DC Super Hero Girls. This would basically mean if for instance the facts presented in the book series clash with those in the cartoon series, meaning that both sets would be taken into account as canon and would be deemed worthy of reporting, however this is only within their respective continuities. How a certain name is spelled would also count as canon, and the names are not always spelled in the same way. In any sort of case where a character may have two different spellings of their name, the trademarked name of the character would then be classified as the correct way of spelling it. However in the case of no trademark being registered, the spelling most commonly used will be the one that is considered to be correct. If that's incorrect, then it is spelled in the way that the closest source to the fiction would be considered correct. Acceptable fanon While fanon (fan-generated theories, ideas, etc.) is generally not accepted here, there is one exception to this rule and that would be when naming a doll line. If a doll line is not given an official name, then make it acceptable for the fandom to come up with a name themselves. Our wiki has generally decided to adopt fan made names for lines that will not have any sort of official name given to them. However it is said that at any sort of opportunity repeated that the used name is fanon and this will be presented on most pages featuring this with quotation marks showing around the name and on the doll assortments page within the infobox and the name section. Notes Within a lot of wikis it can be very common to have different facts and statements in the trivia sections of characters pages, trying to link characters from other franchises that may have to deal with the article topic. As an effect of our canon policy, we try to veer away from this. However if there is a reason for it, then we may consider doing it. Mattel and fans One of the most important details about the DC Super Hero Girls Wikia is that all information on it must be verifiable, accurate, and fairly obtained, meaning that "scoops" will not be acceptable on DC Super Hero Girls wiki. When leaks or "scoops" occur, certain problems may arise from it, such as ruining Mattel's marketing plan and damage to the fans' enjoyment of this site. If any sort of undisclosed information is leaked, such as photos or information about the future merchandise releases, Mattel could be forced to take immediate action towards us to try and make sure that their future concepts are not revealed ahead of time. This is why we must ask that you do not post anything that's been leaked about the future of DC Super Hero Girls until it has been officially announced or released to the public, so that the wiki is not targeted by Mattel for damage to their marketing plan. Don't post any info on the site unless it's from an official source. If this happens we may have to leave a message reminding you that it's not fit to be posted on the wiki. However, if you can't track the specific source, ask an admin whether they think the information or images you've found are suitable for the wiki. If there's a large amount of dolls revealed at either the San Diego ComicCon or the New York ComicCon, try to keep an eye on the main page of this wiki. If it's a leak, a warning will appear on the main page warning to not use this information. Another rule that we try to uphold when dealing with scoops is that when any sort of webisode is uploaded in another language, we will not accept it because this is an English wiki. As such this would be classified as posting spoilers. The chances are very high that the information from an episode may be gathered before it comes out in English, but may be inaccurate, mainly the title and the episode's placement in the season. As such, DC Super Hero Girls Wikia does not report on non-English and non-official releases of the webisodes. Category:Help